A Crimson Threat
by DaiyahMerah
Summary: (Modern Au) Add Kim(Die)is a time and space traveler Trying to change his tragic past but no success Avail and learned he Isn't "The Only One". Cause him to driven in madness making "Himself's" Miserable .then something occur that slowly destroying the chains he made.a threat that he need's to stop "A Crimson threat"
1. Prolouge:ADD KIM:The Diabolic Esper

Add'sPOV:

"Mom!"

In the River side there sat a Silver haired Woman then there's a little boy running into her carrying some book and sit beside her. I couldn't Recognize at first I just recognize this River side which I have Bad memories. I don't want to Even remember that. I started to curse under my breath while observing the two figures when the little Boy turned around in my direction I realized we have same face…

"He might be My younger self" I mumbled

But I don't remember Being with my mother in my river side Once ,And Never. And Also he looks like the age when My Parents Died because of those merciless bastards. Damn it!….I need To change The Past. I need to save them..Yeah, This is what I come For I shouldn't stand here and Idle.

I was about to Walk Away. But I feel something that pulling me not to go, to observe more. So I did stay. When they left, I followed them till they stop to a cabin house.

"This is Odd…" I though, Our House Is a Mansion And not A cabin As I remember My Father is Renowned And respected Person in here. Im very confused If I did Right calculations or I just don't have a Good memory About Something. I let it pass And enter to their door without a Notice.

Its More Strange….There should Be Blueprints or metals Scattered Around the Place Instead There were Silly Decorations That I just want to Throw Away.

"Mom!"

As I heard that little's Boy Voice and looked to their direction. They are sitting in the kitchen And the little Me Give my "mom" a Little Box.

"What is this dear?"She Smiled….

"For You mom, open it!" Little Add Grins

"Ok dear" she opens the box and Shows a "Thing"

"Oh love it dear!,thank you"She patted him.

That thing. A CAT Necklace. It Was supposed to be HER to gave it to me and I lost it. I still can't move on in it..Is My works Really that current Im very confused And lost….I don't understand anymore. And mom shouldn't be smiling like that. She always frowns but she was there for me. This Mom is different from what I Remember Her smile it wasn't fake its warm it was sincere.

What is happening?, This is ALL DIFIRRENT!.Is this really right I swear my calculation is Right!. I don't remember this! I put my arms in my head shaking. I don't Know….I DON'T ANYMORE. I Glance at the Calendar.

That Made me Realize…..

"This is the day they…..Why…..Is not happening!?. Why are they laughing at this time!? Why is s different…Am I wrong!? , dynamos!''

The dynamos flew to me And spread out.

"Dynamos!, Tell me if the Calculations!''

"_Calculating discrepancy rate of the past using inputted data. Rate: 42.72%. Due to this high discrepancy rate it's hard to conclude that this is the same world."_

"Danm it! Dynamos Another!"

How Many tries I did theres no success. The dynamos keep saying it was different timeline.

"Why…" I fall down My knees….."all the Way I done…..And this?. This what I get?,kuwaahhahahaha!''

With a Lose hope, I was Driven To Madness more worst than I was.

"So this little Sh*t isn't me? How Unfair! but this time ill make it change! Ill make you the same fate as Mine! Muwaahahahha!"

I killed This Boys parents And destroy everything in the place that the people Boy who is Smilling is now In fear And despair..

"Yes!, that's face I want you to have. Not just now but forever!ahahaha!"

"Since My efforts are useless why not make it to destroy this danm World or Another one?,kekekeke"

So I destroyed half of this world And change One at a time destroying "Myself's " life And those hindrance on my way. And those Who witness it feared me.

Killing, ,Destroy,Make them the same fate I have!"

Those world that witnessed Started To call me the Diabolic Esper

The Devil that lusts to Destroys the worlds he sees .

….

**A/N:****this is My First Story, So im sorry if it sucked ^^"**

**The prologue is slightly same to the actual but the setting will be changed I might cancelled it if it dint turn well so I need Reviews how you see it.**

**And hope you guys like it. ^^**

**This is AddxElesis btw, if you don't like the ship please stop reading..**


	2. Threat 1: As Add Sentialus

…

THREAT 1

"As Add Sentialus"

The One who thirst for knowlegde

"the curse he created also binds his mirror but in different parts:"

"Knowlegde Is An Adventure, The Power that is control by mind it could be success or risk of failure"

…

Casts:

Add Sentialus:MM

Elesis Blaze:BH

Ara Haan:SD

Rena:WS

Eve Nasodia:CEm

…..

_MAIN POV_

"Add Sentialus"

He's One who was bound in chains Created by the Esper. like the Esper he become like his mirror

Insane and Lost. but he wasn't entirely Despaired Rather….

**His Thrist**

And he was suffering from it. from the day he was lead to a miserable and painful life Because of the Incident to His Now.

He shut himself from the wonders of the world like the esper wanted for him not escape from suffering replaying him the unwanted memories.

Add sentialus keep his world in Knowlegde only.

Obssesing to nasodian technologies. And wanted to create technology from far human Imaginations

Only Setting his Power in Mind.

To the Simple Mind Set.

He could Dominate and control.

With one view in his mind.

_**Add Sentialus POV.**_

*stomp*

*stomp*

I Was entering my Lab hiding beneath in the forest skirts of velder city. And Walking near to my monitors The place is Dark only the small monitors displays on the walls The place is very messy that somehow i could burn my eyes out. sh*t how long did i leave this place 1 or 2 months or a year?, Damn I can't Remember….But I was sure busy. i chuckled and plastered an evil grin to my face. finally I reach at my dusty seat

"I might not Manage my Beautiful creations at here but at least i found something Interesting…"

I Sit at the chair Forgetting something is wrong in sitting this chair.

"I don't know but it feels something wrong…."

then i realized.

"Sh*t!"

I stand up quickly dusting off my coat. and furiously called my dynamos

"Dynamos!"

My dynamos checking the labs goes near me.

"Clean this Dusty Disgusting Chair I want is Spotless Okay!?"

The dynamos began cleaning my chair, after it was cleaned I sit at the sparkly chair once again..

"Clean the whole Lab!, but don't throw Important things…Were Was I? oh…yeah…"

I sighed And the purple screen appeared front of me. And said

"Code:eve"

The purple Screen reacted and Shows the informations there in front of me appeared a Silver haired 2 bunned girl. And a sphere blue ball on her forehead.

I put my hand in my chin and grinned.

"after All those years…A Perfect Spicemen For my Research…hmm Or"

I click the purple screen And shows The girls Assistants. one are helmet while he was beating up by a female wearing a pink uniform there behind a mask man standing.

"Her creations~kukukuku Youl be Mine, Nasodia I can finally Know their Secrets more than those old dusty books."

I started laughing echoing the lab no not just the lab the whole forest. then Suddenly I Was hit by metals in the head.

And started Cursing nonstop.

"Who the! I'm in the good mood thenFREAKINGF8cKIDFDFNDFNASDFGHJJKLL!"

Then I looked at the ceiling and saw my dynamo Moving at its place

"You!, i'll modificative y-you, little piece of sh*t!"

…

I Was getting Home after Disastrous happen in the lab…

"If it wasn't of that little piece of Sh*t…" i mumbled..

"Hmmm?"

I heard Giggles And somehow I looked where the sound coming from…

"Evie~Why not come with us in my house it will be a Blast!"

"Eve!?, Is she it?"

I finally found them And hide from the Dark Alley.

the voice coming from is Light Green Woman while hugging a girl.I can't see the face but she is silver haired And when She looked to my direction. It was the same Face! I never Thought I find her here in Velder! Im sure it Was here i looked Again to Confirm Its really look like her in the monitor.

"I can't let this pass this Opportunity…Dynamos"

My Dynamos Go nears me.

"find out were she is Hiding, Kukukuku~ ill have her."

My Dynamos start following the group after they left.

…..

"Damn, Finally Home…."

I Undress my self Throw My things everywhere…

"Ugh…I have no Energy to Put i in the place…"

I fall Myself from the sofa….And put my Arms From my head Near me is a Open window the night shines to me….

"I can't sleep Because of this Light…."

I suddenly like hear Some Woman's Voice.

"Add"

"Add"

Its getting Louder And louder….How long will you Stop Calling me?,Its like millionth time this happened in the night…

"Add"

I feel like seeing a Woman Standing In Front.

Smiling at me…

I teared I hate Tears….

Why do you Always Shows Up….If Im trying to Forget you….Why can't I Escape Since that moment…

"Mom" I replied.

Flashbacks Swarms on my Mind. I don't want this But I feel like some Force Wanting me to remember it Over and over again.

…..

We were A Poor Family only living In a small were Happy Never Had a Problem. My father and mother was Always there for me. When I was Child I just want to live simple. I always admired my father even his Work is Carpenter He was Hardworking And Warm And there's Mom Taking care of me and Tell me the Wonders of the world… I remember she gave me a little book I Din't Understand She said she found it to the trash.

"If It hadn't had happened…."

Then Suddenly My Peaceful world Started to Crumble….

ever since that Black Man appear.

I Saw with my Own eyes How he Mercilessly Killed my Parents And filled the town with fire.

His laugh Is pure Madness.

As if he' Cursing something…

I was in Fear, Crying.

He then Goes Near me.

With a Hatred seen with his face.

"So this little Sh*t isn't me?.How Unfair! but this time ill make it change! ill make same fate as mine…"

"Uwaa…."

"Yes!, thats the face I want you to just forever! Kuwahahah!"

I Ran Away In Fear.

Sadness,Fear And Anger

Arouse me.

In Day after the Night of Massacre.

I go back with my book from Our burnt house…..

"mom…Dad….."

I fall down And Cried beside their lifeless burnt corpse….

I noticed A Cat necklace which beside the burnt Cat Hooded Coat my mom knitted for me.

I grab it And Put it Beside My chess.

I Cried Endless…Asking for a Miracle even i know they can't be Back from the Dead.

After Mourning.

I Grab the Things that wasn't much burned.

and left the house.

In Years Lonely Wondering in the unknown Place.

I Found Out the book Was History Of the legendary Family Nasodia.

It was advanced in technology And the biggest contributors but never known.

I Searched for it.

As Long As I searched from it.

I felt Something Is Growing Inside me.

It was a Bad feeling.

I din't Realize I was become more Insane.

I was Thirsty for Knowlegde.

And I greed to have it all

the Power to Know All everything.

And Desire to Make a Creation Far from everyone's Imagination.

there I started to create my dynamos

And searched for the whereabouts of the Nasodia family

In years Of Insolation of studying…

I realized how Messed up I was.

but It never did stop.

I was trying to get out but the chain is intacking.

the Temptation is never Avoided.

I still Keep going with it.

even its driving me crazy.

Every night its always haunting me.

It never stops…

So I also din't

_…_

*Knock*

*Knock*

"What In the World!?"

I Opened the Door,expecting my dynamos returned.

But It was a Woman.

she have Crimson long messy hair with a spiked ponytail in her top. she was in School Uniform And when she starts talking i could smell she reeks in Alcohol.

"Hey~there buddie!"

"What is a student doing here middle night knocking and drunk?"

"ehehehhe~*Gulp* I was having drink with my friends…What are you doing in my apartment?"

"excuse me!? this is my property!"If my Dynamos is here i would kill this lady big time. but of course i don't want to dirty the hallway with blood.

"Really?, because i remember*gulp* this is my Apartment~~"

"No, this is my Apa—"

"tralalala~Not listening to you~"

"Why you….."

"Elesis!"

"Huh?"I looked at the person who called so this drunk here is Elesis?.

It was raven haired girl. with an honey eyes wearing some pajamas.

As she was nearing us she fall down and massage her but…

"Talk about clumsy…"I mumbled…

"Oh Hai~Ara!"

So her name is Ara…

"Elesis!. I keep waiting for you! where had you been!?"

"Oh just in friends house ehehehe~*Gulp*"

"So you lived each other so can you leave at my sanctuary now?" i interfered slightly annoyed.

"Hey!" the red head shouts

"What!?"I shouted in reply.

"I love you~!"She then tackled and start kissing me….

I try to struggle but from her strength. I hardly think is she is Normal

"E-elesis!"The Ara girl shouted furiously blushing.

" I love you R!"

"Get this woman out of me! kyaaah!"

_….._

Why…..Do i have to scream…..Now…

I hyperventilate 'what happened never recover from the kiss and the attention i got…

I smacked my self in the wall then my dynamos enters in the windows…

"Finally you're here!. So where is she staying"

"Status:Not found"The dynamos replied…

"What!? you Useless Me-"

"status:Found Where She is From School"

"So where?" I Let my Purple Screens Appeared to me And showed me what school she was entering..

"The ElsVelder School Huh?…Kekekeke~Your excuse~"

My dynamos left out in my side…

I grinned And tap my finger in the armchair…

"Soon you'l be Mine~Kuwahahaha~!"

_….._

**A/N: **

**Setting of the story:Modern Era**

**The story Arounds about the 3 adds so next is lunatic pysker i made MM the "kid" while LP will be different. The story will be bit ooc but ill try Not to mess their the story Have 3 views So GOD Die Will go the Two worlds From takeaway Happiness from those 2 adds… 2 elesis will help the other two. so the other?, probably be like clarice starklin(CA) chasing Hanibal Lecter(De)(Silence in the lambs guys~For those who din't know.)**

**Since My Sembreak is almost over it will be long before I update**

**And Again I Need reviews Again.**

**Thanks for those who follow and favs. even thought the story is confusing.**

**I'll change prolouge because i think it really-really so short~**

**Again, Thank you*Bows***

_…._

Next: THREAT 2:"As Add Pysker"


	3. Threat2:As Add Pysker

….

"A Crimson threat"

THREAT 2

"As Add Psyker"

The Creator of Indestructible Weapon:Hungers For power

"the curse he created binds his mirror but in different Persona"

"Power can be used either for its responsibility or greed to domain OR POWER TO DESTROY"

_…._

Cast for the chapter:

Add Pysker:LP

Elesis Seighart:GM

Eve Nempratix:CNem

Chung:TT

Raven:BM

Aisha:EM

Elsword:LK

_…_

Main POV

"Add Pysker"

He's One who was bound in chains created by the esper. like the Esper he become like his mirror Insane And lost. Expect he…

**Have a lusts for power**

Unlike Add Sentialus, Add Psyker Concentrated To Perfect A Weapon And Exposed Himself.

As Arrogant And Aggressive he is ,The More Add Sentialus is the Opposite.

Even the Deepest Impact of his life. Its seems he Lost to Care. He's suffering From his Lusts. forgetting the innocent Past Add he was. Cant Escape to the Repeated chains.

Sometimes he Thinks to stop what he's Doing but Some Force is trying him Still to continue.

His Hapiness is concentrated Only in Power.

And Somehow He is getting Similar to said Traveler.

The Weapon He Perfected Is named,

**Nasod Armor **

The Weapon He created is Known As the Most dangerous to the world

Rivaling It To Said An Another Weapon.

The Queen's Throne.

Add Pysker Caused Havoc on those Who try to Stop Him.

His Only Goal.

Make a Submission of the Only Person he take Interests

Eve Nempratix

The Holder Of Queens Throne.

No one could stop Him Neither the other who Protects Eve Nempratix from him.

The Most Merciless Man that No one could defeated.

When He is Near to the Goal.

An Unthinkable happened.

_…_

**Add Pysker's POV**

Broken Windows.

the Papers Scattered

The Room Is Messed.

And One pathetic man laying on the ground.

"Please…. Ack!"

the Man Cough on Blood. Which Made me to Kick him.

"Im Having a Hard time Finding the One perfected the weapon. And Im nearing it But you have Dirt My Shoes With your dirt?!"I grab his shirt Asking The obvious Question.

"Where is Eve Nempratix?"

"I-i don't know What you're Saying….."

"Hmm O really?, The How about this?"

I raised My fist Sparking My Nasod Armor.

"Since Im well known~ You know what happens If I hit this to your face huh?"

The Man Frigthened Replying " Yes… Your Punches could Destroy a Building….And if it landed in me….."

"Splat!, Your Red Dirt will Shower on the room" I grinned.

"Now tell me Where She is!?, Or Im gonna really make your Head explode!"

"I Don't know!"

"If that's the case…"

Im Ready to Punch Him. but Finally he Said he know. Talk About Wasting My Time.

I Slam him to the ground And Ask again.

"So where is she?!"

"In the Altera , Ponggos Hideout….. There she is hiding ,please let me go!"

" OH those things….Fine…" i wanna Slam His head many times wasting my time. but if I waste My time To Him That Girl Might Transfer Again And Im sick Of chasing games.

I was about to go to of the door. then suddenly The Man stab me in Arm.

"You Son of—"

"Go To hell. You Demon!" Raising The Man Knife to stab me again.

But this time a I dodge it And Punch him. leaving him Unconscious And Kicked Him Many times.

"Damn it….." I escaped to the building Supporting The Arm i got stabbed…

"I should have killed the Man…..But If I kill Him My plans Will be Destroyed…. Good thing I Managed to Put him somewhere Unfoundable …..But Somehow"I Laughed Manically…

"Just Few More Steps. I can finally Meet you…. Im so Excited!" I grinned.

"But For know….I have to get out of this city…"

Suddenly That Man Previous said echoes From my head…..

"Go to hell you Demon!"

"*chuckles* So Im in the Demon Now? If He is Also One?, Its Very laughable if you think about it…"

"Were All Demons here Anyway…So Why the accuse? tsk….tsk….You talk about justice nonsense. And we all Know What we both Want.."

"POWER…" I grinned. disappearing Away from the city…

….

MAIN POV

(Altera:Night Ponggos Hideout)

"How Can he Found out!?"

Raven Slammed the table. looking Panic.

Aisha replied"There is No way He found Out Raven, We hide To place he's too stupid enough to see the obvious. And just because Mr Erud Building is destroyed and disappeared deosn't mean He said where we are…"

(Raven)"No, From the Beginning I don't Trust that Man…..And Im sure That Lunatic will Rush Here For Eve….More Worse He could rampage The city Underneath"

(Chung)"What Are gonna Do now?, He is the Man who created that rivals the Queens throne and if he confronts eve And get the Queens Throne He might have a Power To Domain All of us!"

(Ara)"Yeah..Even How many time We stop Him…We always fail…."

"Are guys saying we should give up?"

"Elsword!" all said in unison…

"Eve is Our Friend…And I can't let that Lunatic get his hands on her!. And Im sick Of us hiding from Him….We Should Do our best to stop him!"

"Then you have a Plan?" Aisha said Sarcastically…

"oh no…But…."

"Then were gonna Fail….."

"Hey!, I was trying to cheer you up guys!"

"Yeah~A noob like you saying high And Mighty" Aisha Said Mockingly….

"Hey! Im not a Noob…."

"Yes You are~"

"At least Im not a Noisy purple Head tomboy like you!"

"Hey!, your gonna pay for that….."

"Ligthning Strike!"

"Im on! grrr!"

"Here we go again…" Raven Sweat dropped ….

(Chung) "If Rena Is only here…..this two would quit it…."

"Guys….. whats going on…?"

"Eve!"

By hearing her name Aisha And elsword stop fighting making all the gang go to her….

"Eve…ummm you should come back to sleep….. Hahahah" Chung Pushing her back….

"Im okay…..But Im Hearing a Ruckus…Where is it come from?"

"Elsword" Aisha suddenly said..

"Wait wha—"

Eve slapped Elsword Making him fall to the ground…..

"Aww…"

(All)"…"

"Guys…."

"er…. Eve….?" chung said with a Sad tone..

"Please Don't waste your time Protecting me….I know Your Hopeless And weak Against him…. Besides Im the Only One Who Can Capable of defeating Him…."

"Eve…We know How much Powerful you are perfecting the most dangerous weapon in the world but if He Win, He will take your Weapon And Rule over the World You know how He is so much lusts in power And We don't even know where he came from .Do you know How Much Risk Your taking!?" Elsword said with Mad tone…

(Aisha)"Elsword…."

"Yes….And I don't want commoners like you die…"

"Eve!"

Elsword tries to catch up with Eve But he is stopped by Raven…

"Dont…."

Elsword Shrug off…. Leaving in the room…

"Where are you going Elsword?"

"In My room…."

When Elsword leaves the room…He softly Murmured….

"I have to stop this….Once and for all….."

…..

Add's POV

Feita

"Why Does She have to hide In Altera…..Damn it…I hate this place….."

Im in feita Road side , the (Almost) waste land Country…..Not to Mention this place is too Gloomy Im starting to Wonder How the heck they lived here And The country who has a big economy..

More Worst…This country was once a huge land of a cemetery….and there might be…

"Ugh! I shounlt'd be scared….Ahahaha….Im the most feared man in the world after all….ahahaha…."

I heard a sound of bush which me made jump. but i can't let them show I'm scared I have to be tough…

"Who's t-there!?"

No Response….

"Trying to scare me huh!?, Don't you know who I am…."

Still No response….

"Maybe Its just My Imagination….."

When I was about to walk away…. Some Figures jump out me Slashing their Swords.

I was easily dodge them And ran away from them…. Jeez….It seems They asking a Deathwish…Well Ill give them one.. Ill gathered them all so i won't waste much destroying their body.

"Are really the Most feared Add Pysker the creator of Nasod Armor!?, your just running away!"

I turned out to see The one Who said it…. From his crest his seems From the Old fashioned red knights…Cant they just use Guns or Explosives to me than a Old fashioned stick?!"

More Of his Gangs following him….From the brown hair And The Cape….

"Ohohoho~You must be Penensio then?, you know I feel sorry for your Master after hearing he got an Accident. And somehow the most special Military Old fashioned Sector Goth Down the most weak of all…"

"You Don't talk About the Pride Of Us red Knigths!"

"Pride?, More look like Worthless Trash to me…And I heard the younger one Dint Take job tsk ~tsk But I have no time for that ill make you silent Once and for all! kuwahahaah"

My energy seems to recover…Nows its time Its a waste to use it to them…But Im out of Patience…..

All Purple Energy Sorrounds me making them Stunned….

"Wha-What is he gonna do?" the One asks…..

"Could it be?"

"Sir Penensio…."

"….. the Power That Striked one country in ruins…"

"Sir don't tell me…."

"Yes ….Dooms Day….."

"Ahahahaha~!, You Know Very well! now this time Ill get rid of you and this Cursive country Muwahahah!"

When I was Able to Punch the ground for shockwave….

"Sand Storm!"

I Brace Myself For Impact and search Who F*cker Tries to stop me…

There it Was the little Brat….Who Always Making My Plan failed….

"You!, How dare you to Stop me!"

I have fucking Enough, with this pests….. I Have to Kill them Once and for All Mostly the Brat Big time!

"I won't let you Destroy My Sister Work Hard so much!"

"Sister?" What the heck is guy talking about!?

"What Sister? oh Nevermind, Just Die! Quake buster!"

My Nasod Armor Bursts in one direction where his standing….

but he dodge it….

"Reverse Reactor!"

And with speed I was Able to catch him..

"This is the End! Conqueror!"

I shot him a ball energy scattering direct at him. giving him a Blow…. So is the knights…..

"Ugh….."

He tried to stand up…..With that blow No one could survive…He's Seems not a Brat who can just be nosy…

I go near him slamming his head to the ground…..

"Thats For FREAKING WASTING MY TIME YOU DUMBASS! AND YOUR ABLE TO SURVIVE ! Ill make sure this will mark them! kuwahahahha!"

He's Face could Almost brake….I rest from slamming but still he's standing Up…Stubborn….

"She ugh..Will never Be in hands of you…You monster…."

"Monster….?"

"?"

"KUWAHHAHAHAAH! Thats the best joke I ever Heard…"

"What…."

"Im So Sick…So sick Hearing From the ones Who Is the Same… Forget making her Alive…..Ill kill her And rest of them ALL….Your All my enemies Anyway….Ill make All of you submit to me!"

"Your sick….Even if i die…for what have you done…..It will be more Times to comeback from you!

"If i Get them first…Im so done With the Chat now die!"

I put all My strength to punch Him to His death…..

Making An Impact….Im sure he's D—

I felt Down…..And losing My Concious….

before Everything Went back I seen A Crimson Haired Woman…

Saying…

"Sorry For being late brother….."

…..

A/N:Sorry for long Update~

Please Give Reviews And thank you~

….

Extras:

(In The feita Road…..)

Sir Penensio….

Yes?

Ive seen Add Pysker

Really!? where?

In the Road side of Feita…

And It seems….

Yes?

He's Scared….

Impossible!? that guy never believes anything theres no way!

Well okay See it for yourself

(looks At the Scope)

If you wrong I would totally….eh….

He's….

Get Away! from me get away!(He's near the cemetery)

Sir?

Maybe its not him AfterAll….

Sir, Would you like to check it out?

Yeah sure….

(In the Clinic)

Nurse:Miss Elesis! its miracle she's awake!

Nurse 2:Wait really!?

Elesis:i feel like I heard Something.

Me being a Pride?/blush/

Nurse:She's Blushing!?

Nurse 2 :Quick She might have a fever!

…..

Next:Threat 3:"Elesis" Turn to Move


	4. Threat 3:Elesis Turn to Move

…_**..**_

_**A Crimson Threat**_

_**Threat 3**_

"Elesis"

Turn to Move

"With a Dark Memory Comes the Opposite, The Ligth which sparks By fire and fire Itself will burn it to Ashes remains only"

…..

Casts:

(1st Half Elesis Blaze)

Elesis Blaze: BH

Raven:RF

Elsword Blaze: RS

Ara: SD

(2nd Half Elesis Sieghart/ Under construction for now^^")

…

Sentialus Crimson threat…

"The Upbeat Red Head"

"Dancing Flames Swaying in all Places Like a Unstable Person Sparkings it way with flames could the Rare Moth Attract to its light?"

(1-2)ELESIS BLAZE's POV

(Main POV)

Whatever She goes

She Attracts

With Her tricks

There Amazed

In every Speech

Harmony beats

When Trouble she makes

Everyone Follows her

WithThe Big Grin

An Impression Of CareFree And Rebellious Titles on her.

This what Elesis Blaze is Described

She was Most known In Her Energetic And Cheerful personality.

And Being The Rigth Person To take a title "Leader" in ElsVelder Prodigies

When Everyone is with her They become Comfortable

A knight in Rug Clothes

She was Everyone they look up

at the same time disappointed

She Wasn't Interested And rejected being the Top.

She was free back And wanted to do her thing without getting tied up

She was judge of Insensitive And Iresponsible

But she Truly wants is something To make her Happy

And All those She love.

And theres something waits her

Someone Special she could never leave

And Further more She can't waste her Time here.

She love her memories in the school but She need to See Him

She missed him dearly Wanting to see him badly

It was Her Nut head Little Brother

Elsword

…..

Elesis Blaze POV:

(ElsVelder :Cafeteria)

The Half Schedule Is Over And its Break time. I hurried Up on the way to the cafeteria Speeding Up to the way. As Students greeted me

"Yo Elesis!"

"Hi Elesis"

"Hey Blaze Don't Forget our sparring I'm gonna beat yah!" Raven Shout at me as leans to his locker with his buddies

"Yeah looking forward to it!" I replied Smiling and wave at him.

"Need to be faster! argh!" I rushed I can't let it Sold out!

I See the door that have a sign "Cafeteria" And I turn myself like a Hungry bear Rising up flames as he runs…

I slammed the Door Making it Loud and Everyone look for the source of sound

than being embarrass and stand i Ignore them For now Miss Ann Godly Food is Top Priority!"

I stopped And seeing the Cursive Line Obstacle is in there

"Danm it!" I Messed My hair In frustration…

"calm Down Elesis….just have Patient…"

I line myself And waited for my turn…

5 min…

still okay…

10 min

hurry it Up!

15 min

Im gonna Die!

And finally i reach in the Reward

"Oh miss Blaze what food did you—" Miss Ann greet me

"The SUPER DUPER AWESOME CHILI CORN HAWT HOTDOG BUN! HAVE MERCY!"

"I see your stuffing For that again miss Blaze…But Unfortunately..Its Sold Out…."

I Fall down in Despair After Hearing it….

"M-miss Blaze are you okay!?" Miss Ann Ask worriedly…..

"…"

Why Sold out now…NUUUUUUU!,It was gonna be special in 4 Days Im gonna get out of this school…..I Wanted is To taste in Row before I go Home…

"Er Elesis?"

Huh I feel Like someone's Calling me..cant you see Im Mourning For the Food….

"Who are you?! Leave me ALONE!"

"Elesis Don't say that, What are you saying Its me Ara!" I look at her face she's tearing up When i realise finally its her I quickly stand up To stop her from crying"

"Im SORYY, IM SORRY I don't Meant it Of course I Remember you, You are the best BestFriend I have!"

"Hey do you mind!?, Were waiting for here to get our food!"

I realised We made So much Drama here, I Assisted Ara Before These People get angry

We Sited the vacant two chairs. Beside the Window.

"Im really Sorry Ara, of course I remember you! Im sorry, Im just Upset Because Of the stupid food Im really sorry!"

"Its Okay, I know your leaving In here for 4 days And Love the food so much So I Buy You An Extra" Ara Smiled Showing The Food of life in front of me…

"Ara Im sorry! Thank you very much!, Im really gonna Miss you thought! your the best!" I hugged her And my Bad habit of teasing kick on me.

I rest my hand to her shoulders And Whispered on her "Your the best~That Maybe I should give you a Wild kiss a reward hmmm?"

"waaah!, Noooo….."Ara Cried Scared.

"Im sorry, Im sorry! its just"

"your kick in?"

"yeah…"

"Please don't…..Its—"

"Yeah Im really sorry…."

Awkward Silence surrounds us

I try to Kill the tension but I heard something I curiously Hear their Conversation…

"Theres a Transferee And they Said He was Smart and handsome He had the same Profession As that Ignorant Eve Don't you Think He might Take Eve's title as a "Tech Ruler?"

"Kyaah! Handsome you say?, Oh~I can't wait to see he kick her ass"

"Yeah its time to take the place to her…."

Eve Huh? Eve Nasodia?, She was a Great When it comes to technology Making Her the Crowned Queen of Genius Tech And been holding that title for over 4 years and will be graduate soon. For 4 years she's Glorified the school by her inventions and theories And I could say she's Amazing indeed. But I never Heard Of her being Bad She was actually a Snob the time we sometimes encountered but she wasn't Destroying any people reputations i believe.

Still thinking About it I unconsciously Stand up going near the girls talking.

"Elesis?"Ara Said Confused of my actions

I Stand Up there Places till they notice me.

"Who are you?"

"She's Elesis Blaze She's Holding the title " Blazing Tactical genius" You should be more-" When I heard The ridiculous Title I Slammed The Table and say to them

"What are guys saying?, Eve Being Bad and All? I would Like To hear it All" I them stunned…

ahahah What are you saying?"

"Im Saying Is, What so Bad To Queen tech?, Im sure she ins't thought..or are you trying to mess Something?"

"No Of course not!"

"Better Be~Next time you Messed someoneI~Ill make sure I resolve you girls~By Punching…"I grinned Leaving them Scared….

"what with the faces?"I asked

"There Afraid of you Elesis…."Ara Goes nears me with a sign of relief..

"I just make them not to mess with Eve Is there something wrong I say?"

"With your Strength And Figthing Experience…Of course They will be afraid to you…."

"Ah yeah…"

*Ring*

"The Bell rang i guess Ill See you soon Elesis" Ara bows And leaves

"Bye Ara! Yea let see us soon!" I wave at her and blow a kiss and Making my way to the next class…..

….

Im on the Way on my Class…

And Im just excited Just by 4 days I could go back to my Brother

"I wonder How Elsword Grown up?"

"did she get a girlfriend?"

"did he become handsome?"

its been 5 years since I leave Him.

and that 5 years i studied Here In ElsVelder School.

I could say I got a Lot of Fun And it really helped me off.

After i leave here I will be with Him And started to Work

Its Weird since Im qualified for a worker now even thought Im not graduated

but the school said Im talented And Strong Enough to be Idependent

Im actually Glad I meet Miss Vanessa and Prepare a scholarship for me , even thought she's in the nerve sometimes.

I Achieved A lot enough.

Im sure Mom Is looking at us Right now Smilling…

"I wish you were here mom" I skilled bitterly..

It Was sure Happy…

Im with Mom And Dad Living Peacefully

It was a blessing for us that Elsword Born but Mom Died Because of that.

also My father Long Disaperance

I wish I would Cry, But i can't let my brother see it…

I have to be strong to Him

Yes For Him.

I have to act thought and mighty

But Not always are like that ,theres limitation.

And Long Ago I realized My weakness Would get me.

Before Things End I wanted to Cherish all of it.

People MisJugde me For something insensetive And Out of mind for not taking the "title" or if i was ever graduate I'm gonna be send off.

But of course I can't.

It was my dream to be known And be the best and i would like to take opportunity.

but sometimes You have to Give in And put down your pride

to be Able Move on

I might sound Selfish

But Than Sacrificing something your own Happiness, Its more Important to be Happy And All others

And Right Now. The thing I want to do Now is to see Him.

…

"Wait what!?"

Im in the Principal's Office Talking to Principal Vanessa. I was gonna go to The next Room. but I was Called by the Principal. So here I am can't Believe What she said.

"Your Days here are Extended for I month I know You wanted to go back in Ruben to see your Brother. But As Representative you need to escort The one Who will give us The Benefit."

"Aren't I quit long ago?, Why do I have to do this?, if you want someone"To escort" Go Ask Rena There ,she's a better tour guide"

"Miss Blaze Its not like that, I know you quit long time but do you remember You Owe me something…"

"ahahaha I don't remember Owing you aahhaahha" Why Did she have to remember now…..I wish I din't Pull the Prank…

"remembered or not Your still doing it, or you want me to extend it to 5 months or 1-2 years"

"No-No! Of course ill escort the transferee!" Im getting Pissed off….

"Then its settle then, you will escort him for 1 month right Miss Blaze?"Urgh….could someone give me an Flame thrower or power to roast her UP? When I was Exicted to go back and she have to ruin it!

*knock*

*knock*

"I geuss he's Here~Come in Sir Sentialus"

the Door Open Revealing The Student that I have to Babysit…

Well thanks Vanessa…If you just told me theres a Prize in the Help ….I should have stayed in Ruben!

…..

_**A/N(1-2)- this represents The Story line (1- number of story#) for MM perspective and (2- Number of story#) LP's Perspective**_

_**there will be DE for (3- number of story#) but That will be in the future chapters- Actually I joined this chap Bh and Ga Point of view , GA is in construction for Now(can't think of material) i fell like My stories Gone worser =="**_

_**Well Anyway Thank very much on reading .**_

_**And Leave a review~**_

—

Next Threat: The Glimpse of Threat


End file.
